1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a box for carrying articles of different lengths, and more particularly, to a tote box for carrying different length printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boxes have been provided for accommodating circuit boards of different lengths. However, in the prior art, in order to adjust for the different length circuit boards, the boxes included adjustable brackets lockable in various positions with fasteners such as nut and bolt assemblies. The brackets and nuts and bolts are made of metal, are costly, and structurally complex.